Blood on Her Face
by Raciel Black
Summary: Traduccion.Cuatro años atras, Saeko Busujima buscaba algo que ningun torneo o practica podia ofrecerle. Una noche camino a casa, finalmente encontro lo que buscaba. Por favor Revisar y Comentar


_Primero que nada gracias por leer esta traducción que les traigo._

_La historia original pertenece a un querido amigo __**jm1681 **__quien me ha permitido traerles esta y próximamente otros de sus trabajos._

_Como estudiante de traducción he decidido usar esta plataforma como una práctica y como fanática de siento que de esta manera puedo llevar a más público las grandes historias que he leído en esta página._

_Sin nada más que agregar los dejo con este oneshot._

_**Nota original del Autor: ¡Hola, fanáticos de High School of Dead :)!**_

_**Este es mi primer fic sobre HSotD. Supongo que podríamos decir que esta es una prueba. Comencé a ver HSotD y me encanto el personaje de Saeko así que quise escribir un poco sobre ella y lo que tenemos aquí es lo que podríamos llamar el recuento de esa noche, cuatro años atrás.**_

_**Debo advertirles, solo he visto el anime, por lo que si he cometido algún error en los detalles, me disculpo.**_

_**Bueno, sin más preámbulo, no reclamo ningún derecho sobre High School of the Dead ;) **_

**Blood on Her Face**

Saeko Busujima parecía deslizarse a través de la vereda en su camino a casa desde el estudio de Kendo de su padre. Sola como siempre, sin amigos a su lado o un novio en su cabeza; solo ella y su más grande y amado amigo, su bokken.

Desde el momento en que había puesto una espada en sus jóvenes manos, el Maestro Busujima había estado infinitamente orgulloso de su pequeña niña. No había día en que tuviera que obligarla a practicar su destreza, su hija amaba aprender y amaba el arte que le había sido heredado. Cada día lo intentaba con más rigor que el anterior. Para cuando había cumplido trece años sus habilidades y destrezas era las de un hombre del doble de su edad.

Cuando se realizaron las pruebas para equipo de Kendo de su escuela nadie se sorprendió que la única hija del Maestro Busujima fuera nombrada capitana o que fuera en su primer año. Cada día Saeko entregaba su conocimiento para mejorar la técnica sus compañeros de equipo, instruyéndolos con precisión en donde y como golpear. Nadie del equipo podía nunca dejar de encogerse cada vez que su bokken golpeaba uno de los muñecos de práctica. Y aunque Saeko era altamente respetada sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a temer su poder y habilidad. Incluso los alumnos mayores, que la odiaban por haber tomado la posición más alta del equipo no se atrevían a cuestionarla. Por supuesto nunca ocurrió nada que justificara sus miedos y pasó que durante el primer año como capitana del equipo, no había torneo que hubiesen perdido.

Saeko debería haber estado orgullosa de sí misma, podría haber sentido más de una pisca de satisfacción por sus logros, pero importa cuantos torneos ganara, no importa cuánto sus compañeros alabaran su destreza o el número de muñecos de practica que dejara a su paso nada parecían llenar el vacío en el corazón de Sakeo. Añoraba más de lo que sus prácticas o simples torneos podían darle, necesitaba encontrar otra manera de impulsar su destreza , de llevar sus habilidades al siguiente nivel.

Cada noche mientras caminaba desde el estudio de su padre buscaba por ese algo que le traería eso que ella tanto deseaba. Y en esta fría y silenciosa noche, su deseo finalmente se haría realidad.

Saeko ya había escuchado las pisadas antes, pero nunca se habían acercado tanto ni tan deprisa. Su corazón debería haber estado latiendo apresuradamente a causa del miedo y la ansiedad, sin embargo, permanecía tranquila mientras seguía caminando por la vacía vereda. A su alrededor no había nadie, nadie que pudiera ayudarla si gritaba, nadie ni nada que pudiera protegerle excepto su querida espada de madera. Las pisadas se habían acercado bastante a ella y Saeko casi podía sentir el aliento de su perseguidor en su cabello color purpura, cuando de pronto algo despertó en ella. La esquina de sus labios se levantó ligeramente formando una sonrisa y eso marco el comienzo de todo. El hombre tras ella finalmente anunció su presencia empujándola contra la pared. Intoxicado como estaba por la cercanía de su presa es imposible saber si noto o no la espada que estaba enfundada en las manos de Saeko.

Cada noche, él la había observado, cada noche se las había ingeniado para alcanzar aunque fuera el olorcillo que dejaba a su paso, y ahora, finalmente la tendría para sí.

Saeko le dio la espada a la pared para enfrentarlo, en su cara nada más que miedo. Si solo ese hombre supiera el placer que le produjo la transformación que había producido en ella. Un quejido escapo sus labios, incitándolo aún más, mientras sus manos toqueteaban su esbelta y voluptuosa figura. Con su cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cuello, sus labios y lengua dejando un rastro de saliva en su piel, sus ojos se cerraron en el supremo placer de saborearla lo que le impidió ver la sonrisa en sus labios y la sed de sangre en sus ojos mientras ella continuaba gimoteando en lo que parecía ser miedo. Tampoco le prestó atención a como sus dedos se cerraban firmemente en su bokken.

En un movimiento casi imposible de ver, Saeko empujo a su atacante lejos y desenfundo su arma de práctica. Antes de que este pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, ella levantó la espada de madera sobre su cabeza como lo había hecho ya mies de veces antes. Captando el destello de terror en sus ojos mientras su fiel amigo de madera caía fuertemente en su hombro con fuerza suficiente para destruir un muñeco de práctica. Inmediatamente el hombre llevo su mano sin lastimar hacia su hombro, aunque de debería haberse lanzado de rodillas. Golpeando su mandíbula con la espada, la sangre salpico su cara sonriente antes de repitiera el golpe y la espada cayera su muslo, destruyendo el hueso y haciéndolo caer finalmente.

Ahí de rodillas frente a ella el hombre que había intentado atacarla lloraba de dolor de una manera que Saeko nunca había escuchado, mientras ella disfrutaba cada segundo de ese llanto, disfrutaba también la calidez de su sangre en su cara, la imagen de ese hombre encogido de dolor, dolor que ella había causado. Nunca antes había sentido placer tan crudo y primal como cuando permaneció ahí de pie frente a él, victoriosa.

Quería que se levantara, quería que pusiera sus manos en ella nuevamente, buscaba una razón para probar su fuerza en el al menos una vez más.

* * *

**_Nota del autor numero 2: Y bueno, eso es. Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) _**

**_De verdad quiero escribir un fic de HSotD más largo y más profundo, pero necesitaba una referencia primero. Ya tengo decididas las parejas ahora solo necesito el momento perfecto para lanzar una idea._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_-jm_**

**Nota del traductor: Muchas gracias por leer mi primera traduccion si tienen algun comentario sobre la historia pueden dejarla en los comentarios o enviar un mensaje privado directamente al autor o a mi y si tienen alguna critica cosntructiva respecto a la traduccion por favor no duden en decirmelo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Raciel**


End file.
